


With You

by henriqua



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqua/pseuds/henriqua
Summary: Otayuri Week 2017 Day 3: Future | Yuri's theme for the season is Future, carrying the same name as his free program, and every comment about his skating divine even greater future for him if he just keeps up the good, hard work.





	

Otabek watches from the side of the rink how Yuri glides across the ice and finds his position on the middle of it, takes a deep breath and relaxes his body into the pose he starts his routine with. Otabek has seen Yuri do the routine for his free program so many times he could, in theory, skate it himself. He knows even the smallest details, like how softly Yuri holds his fingertips and how he gives a hint of a smile after every jump, making them look easy even though he practiced for hours to get them perfect.  
  
The only new thing Otabek isn't yet used to is probably the smallest last-second addition one could imagine, something that probably no one else is catching but Otabek can't tear his eyes away from: a simple, silver band on his right ring finger.  
  
(Yuri absolutely refused to wear it on his left ring finger because it's a Russian tradition to wear an engagement ring on your right ring finger, and actually Otabek doesn't care how Yuri chooses to wear the ring because his answer to the propose last night had been a muffled _yes_ , happy tears on both of their cheeks.)  
  
Otabek touches the matching ring on his own finger, the metal cold against his skin, and breaths in the chilly air.  
  
”Davai!” Otabek feels the cameras sending live material of the competition focus on him when he gives Yuri their usual wish of good luck, but he doesn't care. He knows people are confused why he is standing next to the rink when he isn't even taking part in the competition, but he doesn't care. He hears his name whispered in the audience accompanied with words like _injury_ , _three years ago_ and _retired_ , but he doesn't care.  
  
All Otabek cares about is the soft smile and confident look Yuri gives to him right before the music starts.  
  
Otabek can't pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Yuri. Was it when they ran into each other after years in Barcelona and Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek's middle when they rode on the motorbike together through the busy city? Or was it when they were younger and practiced ballet together, Yuri's movements so angelic everyone else in the class was mesmerized? Or maybe it was when Otabek hurt himself during practice and was forced to retire, and when he told Yuri they cried together and Yuri promised to conquer the next competition for him?  
  
Otabek watched from the audience how Yuri won gold in that competition, and after the banquet kissed him in the hotel's elevator.  
  
Yuri's theme for the season is _Future_ , carrying the same name as his free program, and every comment about his skating divine even greater future for him if he just keeps up the good, hard work. Otabek hears the audience and commentators get excited over Yuri's jumps and spins and wants to know how they all would feel if they knew they were currently witnessing Yuri Plisetsky's very last competitive performance.  
  
Apart from Yuri and Otabek, only one person knows about the former's plans: Yakov. He's also one of the six people who know about their relationship. Everyone from their families to the people who sporadically follow news of the figure skating world knows the two of them are close, before and after Otabek's injury. When their relationship took a step towards more romantic one, it was Otabek who wanted to keep it as a secret. He was afraid it would affect Yuri's career, and even though Yuri kept telling him he didn't give a shit about other people's opinions, he had eventually complied.  
  
Otabek sees from the corner of his eye how someone leans against the side of the rink next to him, their eyes fixed on Yuri.  
  
”He's retiring, isn't he?”  
  
”How do you always figure everything out?” Viktor laughs and shakes his head in disbelief, something sharp yet sad in his eyes.  
  
”I've known him for years and years, I've spent _hours_ watching him skate, but this is the first he looks so... so free on the ice,” the older man sighs and tilts his head, watching Yuri land his final jump. A proud smile makes its way on Viktor's lips and he blinks, not even trying to hide the glistening of his eyes. ”I also noticed the rings.”  
  
”Of course you did.” Another laugh, loud and warm. Viktor's own ring glitters in the bright lights when he crosses his arms and finally looks at Otabek.  
  
”Congratulations. Take care of him. I mean, you already take better care of him than I ever did but... he needs it. Someone to gently guide him to the right direction. That's when he's able to take care of others, too,” Viktor says and Otabek nods, treasuring every word. For a moment Viktor looks like a parent on their child's first day of primary school, and when the music around them stops and is replaced by thunderous applause, Viktor hugs Otabek and tells him in a hushed voice how happy he is to see Yuri being happy – and how he has no one else to thank for that but Otabek.  
  
Otabek doesn't feel bad he missed the very end of Yuri's performance because he can ask for a private show anytime he feels like it. He claps when Yuri bows to the audience, the rhinestones and sequins of his black-and-silver costume shining under the lights and cameras' flashes, a single curl of blond hair that has managed to escape from the long ponytail framing his face.  
  
Yuri turns around, his eyes finding Otabek's, and something inside Otabek shifts – something electric, like a thrill he used to get when he stepped in front of the audience in his skates, but softer, _warmer_. He sees the feeling in Yuri's eyes when he makes his way back and takes the covers for his blades Yakov hands to him, leaving the ice behind himself without sparing it a second glance.  
  
His eyes are still locked with Otabek's, and on the same moment Yuri places his warm hands on each side of Otabek's face and kisses him in front of all the cameras and the live audience Otabek realizes the feeling, that mysterious yet pleasing _something_ around them, inside his chest and in Yuri's eyes is love.  
  
He pulls Yuri closer and smiles against his lips, not letting the smile drop when Yuri pulls away. A very confused, slightly blushing reporter stutters out a shaky question about Yuri's free program and Yuri laughs in relief, not looking away from the man in front of him.  
  
”I can't wait to spend every day of my future with you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://sleepyams.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/vilmahenriika)


End file.
